


Cleanliness Is Next To. . .

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hopefully Humor, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little soap and water never hurt anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness Is Next To. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holy_Ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/gifts).



“If you go home like that you know what he'll do.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He honestly didn't _want_ to get in an argument with his ninken, but on this occasion the mutts weren't making things easy for him. “It's fine,” he said, keeping his voice level. “At this hour of the day he probably isn't even home. I can slip in, clean up, and he'll never be any wiser.”

There was uproarious laughter from behind him, interspersed with comments like _Oh God!_ and _That's the funniest thing I've heard in years!_ There were even a couple of _If I laugh that hard I'm gonna throw up!_ moments, all wrapped up in a mass of barking.

“Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourself that, junior.”

** **~**~**~**~**~** **

Iruka smelled him before he saw him.

He had just turned down the small alley that led to their house when he was stopped in his tracks by a wave of. . . He didn't really know how to describe it. It was a combination of wet dog, cooked cabbage, unwashed human, rotten banana and what he desperately tried to convince himself was  _not_ swamp gas. It was all overlaid with a sickeningly sweet flower smell to create a miasma so thick it should have been visible, floating in the air, and it could mean only one thing.

Kakashi had returned from his mission.

He ran the last few yards and stopped just inside the gate. A jounin vest lay on the ground, and Iruka wouldn't have touched it on a dare. It was. . . He shuddered, praying that the yellowish stain on the left side was something harmless, like mustard. But knowing his husband it was just as likely to be the remains of a petri dish in which some horrid disease had been cultured. Or possibly canine snot.

You never really knew with Kakashi.

Using a quick  _Katon_ to burn the repulsive thing to ashes Iruka ran up the walkway toward the house. As he came around a curve he caught sight of his husband, trudging determinedly home. He quickly went through the seals for a Body Flicker and flashed ahead of the other man, kunai in hand.

“Hold. It. Right. There.”

Kakashi's eyes lit up and Iruka could see his smile through the mask. “Iruka, love! I'm home! Don't I get a hug and a kiss?”

Iruka scowled. He was happy to see his husband, home and unhurt, but he wasn't about to let that show. Not under these circumstances. He started making seals.

Kakashi's eyes widened. “Iruka, you wouldn't. . .”

“ _Suiton! Sekken Mizu!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a back-and-forth that Holy_Ackerman (hidden-in-konoha) and I had on Tumblr. I should know better than to say things like "There's a fic in there somewhere." because I almost always end up writing one. :D
> 
> And _Sekken Mizu_ means soapy water, at least according to Google Translate.


End file.
